One popular form of vertically hung doors typically comprises a wooden frame defining outer dimensions of the door, panels of sheet material, such as plywood, plastic or metal covering the frame or both sides, and a core within the frame, which may be solid or hollow.
In certain high traffic environments, for example, schools, hospitals and other types of health care institutions, doors are often subjected to impacts from carts, wagons, dollies, etc. which take their toll on the doors, particularly along their free edges and the hinged edges. Nicks, gouges and cracks produced along door edges by such impacts compromise a door's ability to effect a secure closure, which is particularly important where the door serves as a fire barrier as well as a closure, and mar its aesthetic appearance.
Heretofore, when a door edge was severely damaged, it was necessary either to replace the door in its entirety or to refinish it. With the latter expedient, the door panels may also have to be replaced and, in any event, the door will have to be refinished as well. The cost of maintaining the structural integrity and appearance of the many doors in a hospital, for example, can become substantial.